doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Isabel Martiñón
) |lugar_nacimiento = Veracruz, México |pais = México |estado = Activa }} thumb|Isabel Martiñon con [[Luis Daniel Ramírez, Gaby Willert, Eduardo Garza,Liliana Barba, Patricia Acevedo y Mario Castañeda en ExpoAnime Tour Mangamundo.]] María Isabel Martiñón Fernández (nacida en Veracruz, 20 de marzo de 1961) es una actriz de doblaje mexicana. Ella es conocida principalmente por interpretar a Naruto Uzumaki en el anime Naruto, a Mimi y Patamon en Digimon 1 y 2, a Dee Dee en El Laboratorio de Dexter, a Ben Tennyson en Ben 10, a Otto Rocket en Rocket Power,a Marceline la Reina Vampiro en Hora de Aventura y a Gumball Waterson en El increíble mundo de Gumball. Biografía Isabel Martiñón ingresó dentro de la especialidad de doblaje de voz en 1990. Estudió actuación en el Instituto Andrés Soler, perteneciente a la Asociación Nacional de Actores (A.N.D.A). Su preparación educativa incluye estudios de Contador y Auditor Privado. A la par de doblaje, a lo largo de su carrera ha hecho teatro, radio, televisión, videohome, locución comercial y comedia (stand up). Filmografía thumb|229px|right|Demo Anime *Naruto Uzumaki en Naruto/Naruto Shippuden *Mimi Tachikawa & Tokomon/Patamon en Digimon Adventure *Mimi Tachikawa & Tokomon/Patamon en Digimon Adventure 02 *Ichigo Kurosaki (niño)/ Kiyone Kotetsu y Mashiro Kuna en Bleach *Bra, Bish,Marron(2da voz) en Dragon Ball GT *Jaden Yuki (Primera Voz) en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX *Chiharu Mihara en Cardcaptor Sakura *Linna Yamazaki en Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 *Nabiki Tendo en Ranma ½ (en películas) *Nabiki Tendo / Shampoo en Ranma ½ (Ova 5 y 6) *Kaori Shimakura en Magical Doremi *Lorelei en Saber Marionette J *Lorelei en Saber Marionette J to X *Zoe Orimoto (Segunda Voz) en Toon World *Delmo Dorada Tonia; Delmo Azul Valerie/Pierre Valimore; Subteniente Delmo Blanca (ep. 3) en Agent Aika (OVA) *Reina Muhel en Asobotto Senki Goku *Jun Matsudaira (segunda voz)/Sakura Yamasaki en Blue Seed *Mimi Tachikawa, Patamon en Digimon: La película *Lilica Ebett en Burn Up Excess *Lilica Ebett en Burn Up Warrior (OVA) *Ecco / Reiko Kanonzaki en Corrector Yui *Daphne / Mary Onodera (ep. 43) / Princesa Ixqic (ep. 35) / Shiori en Cyborg 009 *Piisuke Soramame - Dr. Slump *Pasta en Dragon Ball Movie 1: Curse of the Blood Rubies *Bulma en Dragon Ball Movie 4: The Path to Power *Sarah McDougal en Love Hina *Trixie en Pokémon: Los Viajes Johto *Kaegan en Pokémon: Los Campeones de la Liga Johto *Princesa Sarah en Pokémon: Reto Máximo *Niño del grupo de Thomas en Pokémon DP: Los vencedores de la liga Sinnoh *Hikaru Amano en Martian Successor Nadesico: El príncipe de la Obscuridad *Mikage Matsunaga en Miracle Girls *Otome / Ashitori (un ep.) en Mirmo Zibang! *Madre de Zero / Teela Zarn Elmes en Candidate for Goddess (Pilot Candidate) *Johanna Von Trapp en La novicia rebelde *Bulma (2da voz, un cap.) en Dragon Ball Z *Unazuki en Sailor Moon R *Telu en Sailor Moon S *Momo en Sailor Moon Super S *Aladino en La máquina del tiempo *Senligan en Las aventuras de las Mini Diosas *Jue en Animatrix (OVA) (Segmento El último vuelo del Osiris) *Hyde en Zatch Bell *Ken Kitazawa en Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z *Gakko en Shaman King *Molly en El paraíso de Hello Kitty *Thomas en Tico y sus Amigos *Dorothy en El Mago de Oz (redoblaje) Series animadas Tara Strong *Ben Tennyson , Ultra T y Ben lobo en Ben 10 *Ben Tennyson (niño) en Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena *Molly (2ª voz) en ¡Jakers! Las aventuras de Piggley Winks *Ben Tennyson (niño) en Ben 10: Omniverse Otros *Eileen (ep. 45 y 50) en Un show más *Consuela, Deirdre Jackson en Padre de familia *Marceline la Reina Vampiro en Hora de Aventura *Gumball(2da voz) en El increíble mundo de Gumball *Otto Rocket en Rocket Power *Dee Dee en El laboratorio de Dexter *Carl Wheezer en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio *Joe Balooka (un capitulo) y voces diversas en KND: Los Chicos del Barrio *Francisco en Los Sábados Secretos *Nina en El Campamento de Lazlo *Marie en Ed, Edd y Eddy *Shirley, La Medium en Coraje, el perro cobarde *Keef e Iggins en Invasor Zim *Harold en Rugrats Crecidos *Espía de reposteria en Pollo Robot *La Piña en La Comida que Camina *Borlita en Bombitas *Bastian Balthazar Bux / Ezra (un cap.) en La historia sin fin *Einstein en Entre brujas y escobas *George en El pequeño George *Luba en Los Policias Funky *Ferny, Meggie (1ª voz) en ¡Jakers! Las aventuras de Piggley Winks *Bestia (un capítulo) en Ben 10 *Spike en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad (Promocionales) *Voces adicionales en Daria *Bello (1ra. voz) en Jelly Jamm Series de TV *Spike en Las Aventuras de Snobs *Rochelle en Todos odian a Chris *Dra. Jenna Williams en CSI: Las Vegas *Beans (Steven Anthony Lawrence) en Mano a mano (2000-2003) *Norma en Hannah Montana *Tara en ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? ("La Historia del Último Baile") Telenovelas brasileñas Samara Felippo *Mariana en La casa de las siete mujeres (2003) *Celina en Chocolate con Pimienta (2003-2004) *Greta en El color del pecado (2004) *Detinha en América (2005) *Wandinha en El Profeta (2006-2007) *Simone en Siete Pecados (2007-2008) Sheron Menezes *Lara en Celebridad (2003-2004) *Rosário en Como una Ola (2004-2005) *Dagmar de Souza en Bellísima (2005-2006) *Solange en Dos Caras (2007-2008) *Milena en Acuarela del Amor (2009) Otros *Zeca (Kayky Brito) en El beso del Vampiro (2002-2003) *Rosina (Guilhermina Guinle) en Mujeres Apasionadas (2003) *Dinho (Alexandre Lemos) en Uga Uga (2000-2001) *Flor-de-lís (Liguia Fagundes) en La esclava Isaura (2004-2005) *Dalva (Pia Manfroni) en Escrito en las estrellas (2010) *Virtuosa Bezerra (Ana Cecília Costa) en Cuento encantado (2011) *Fábiola dos Santos (Roberto Rodrigues) en Insensato corazón (2011) Películas Kerry Washington *Lucy en Mother and Child *Marybeth en Vecinos en la mira *Kassie en El pecado Otros papeles * Piper (Amber Benson) en Tabú: Juego peligroso * Weebette (Hija) (Julie Morrison) en Flubber. * Abby Sawyer (Rachael Leigh Cook) en Entre nosotras (1998) * Alan A. Allen (Rupert Grint) en Que truenen mis pantalones (2002) * Ben Tennyson (Graham Phillips) en Ben 10: Carrera contra el tiempo (2007) * Matty Newton (Atticus Shaffer) en La profecía del no nacido (2009) * Rose (Lauren Weedman) en Mi papá y nuestro mundo fantástico (2009) * Jimmy Roberts (Dominic Janes) en Re-Animado (2006) * Voces Diversas en El gran pez * Murray Lacey en Nuestra propia casa * Dulcy (Andrea Morse) en Coctel (redoblaje) * Leslie Christos (Tamara Tunie) en La sombra de la corrupción * Sylvia (Clea Lewis) en Héroe accidental * Miki (Miki Lee) en El invencible * Voces adicionales en La cura * Voces adicionales en El pacto Películas animadas *Príncipe Árabe y Eleana en Alvin y las ardillas alrededor del mundo (redoblaje) *Carl en Jimmy Neutrón: el niño genio *Carl en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy *Cal Devoró en Lluvia de hamburguesas *Marie en Todos contra los Ed's *Linus en Charlie Brown y las tarjetas del día de San Valentín *Linus en Los cuentos navideños de Charlie Brown *Linus en La felicidad es una manta cálida, Charlie Brown *Rolly en 101 dálmatas de Vacaciones *Linus en Lucy sale sobrando, Charlie Brown *Cenicienta en Un cuento de Navidad (1996) *Wimzick en El león de Oz Películas de anime *Naruto Uzumaki en Naruto la película: ¡Batalla ninja en la tierra de la nieve! *Naruto Uzumaki en Naruto: Batalla en la cascada oculta: ¡yo soy el héroe! *Mimi Tachikawa / Patamon en Digimon: La película *Chiharu Mihara en Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card *Edward Fong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky IV (Ed) en Cowboy Bebop: La pelicula Trivia *Isabel Martiñón ha coincidido dos veces con a la seiyuu Junko Takeuchi , ya que ambas interpretan a 2 personajes en sus respectivos idiomas (español y japones) los cuales son Naruto Uzumaki en Naruto y Gumball en El increíble mundo de Gumball Videojuegos *Scribblenauts Unlimited Martiñón, Isabel